In the field of experimental optics adjustable mounts, supports, and post systems are commonly used to support and couple optical components to a work surface or optical table. Often, the performance of the optical system depends on the precision with which the optical elements and components are positioned. For example, imprecise positioning of a spatial filter within an optical system may result in a substantial degradation of system performance. Even a minute amount of movement of a single optical element can have a substantial effect on the optical system being implemented.
Generally, optical post systems enable a user to adjustably secure one or more optical mounts to a work surface or mounting substrate. Typically, these optical post systems are manufactured in a time-consuming, labor intensive machining process from aluminum and/or stainless steel. FIGS. 1 and 2 show an exemplary embodiment of an optical post. As shown, typically the optical post 1 includes base 3 configured to be detachably secured to the mounting substrate. Further, the base 3 includes a central passage 9 sized to receive a post 5 therein. A lock member 7 is positioned within a lock member recess 11 formed in the base 3. The lock member 7 is configured to engage and apply an axial clamping force f to the post 5 positioned within the passage 9, thereby coupling the post 5 to the base 3. While these optical post devices have proven successful in the past, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, the application of the axial clamping force f introduces an undesirable lateral displacement of the post 5 within the passage of the base 3. As a result, an optical component supported thereby may not be positioned at the desired location.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for an optical support device capable of precisely positioning one or more optical mounts within an optical system.